Encounter
by Broken amongst the moonlight
Summary: Have you ever wondered in life if there was someone out there for you, but you just never met them? When you spend years searching for that someone, and they just never came to you? Well my name is Bella Swan, and I’m that girl who never met him.


Have you ever wondered in life if there was someone out there for you, but you just never met them? When you spend years searching for that someone, and they just never came to you? Well my name is Bella Swan, and I'm that girl who never met him.

You see, I'm a vampire. I've been so for 108 years. And never have I met that someone I'm supposed to be with. I've always thought he died, and just never became that new person from the next generation, you know? But my best friend, who's always been there for me, told me otherwise. She said ill meet him, it just hasn't happened yet. That may be true, but then again, it may not be.

And so here I am sitting in my one bedroom apartment being forced to look though a match-makers list. No, a _vampire_ one; How the hell is there a vampire blog?

"Megan, I don't know how this will work! I mean, how is it real vampires; Maybe there just people _pretending_ to be vampires?"

"Bella, shut up. They are real, trust me. Now while I make your profile, you go to the library. Calm down, relax, and I will meet you there when I'm done, Okay?" Megan was a brunette with pale skin, gold eyes, and a curvy body. Well every vampire is, but she just looked so much better.

"Fine, but I don't promise to relax. You are keeping me on edge with this." I sighed, and went to my room to change out of my pajamas.

I changed in to ripped-up jeans, a white cami and a blue knit sweater, with three-inch black high heel boots. I put my hair up in a cute, but stylish, pony-tail. I applied some blue eye-shadow, mascara, and some lip gloss. Then I was done, all in about 5 minutes.

I walked out of my door, my boots making a _click click click_ Noise. I heard some whistling, and turned around to face Megan.

"Well why don't you look hot!" she clapped her hands, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm out!" I yelled, grabbing my keys to my Audi R8, my baby, and my purse with my Iphone and made my way to my 'baby'. **((N/A Picture of car in my profile!))**

I stepped into my car, it smelled like strawberries, like me. The cool interior was smooth a black, as was the car. The windows were tinted, and were very comfy for a vampire.

I drove to the Library, being a vampire and living in Forks, Washington was very hard. Since I loved to learn and know new things, well being in a small town kind of limited your choices of where to go. But lucky for me, the Library here was the third largest in all of state Washington. The only place I go in Forks, besides Forks High School; where I am forced to go.

Once I got to the Library, I parked in my _reserved_ parking spot. Yes I go here all the time, so I got my parking space reserved only for me. I practically lived here!

"Ah, Home sweet Library," I sighed, drawing in the sweet smell of Strawberries.

I got out of my car, and made my way up to the library doors. Oh how much I love this Library! As I stepped into the Library, I was immediately hit with the fresh smell of books.

I smiled and smelled the sweet old books smell; my favorite smell. I walked farther into the Library, and was met with a few hello's and waves from some people who are almost here as much as I am.

"Hello, Marry." I said to the old little lady who was the Librarian, and was just like my grandmother.

"Hello Bella dear," she smiled at me, like a grandma would. "I took liberty in holding this book for you, it's your favorite." She smiled the whole time; it made me smile in response. Then my smile turned into a grin when I noticed what book she was holding. I squealed and took the books from her hands, and ran around the counter to hug her.

"Aw, thanks, Marry! Thanks so much, I love this book!" I squealed again, and also caused a few heads to turn our way.

"No problem, Bella. Now go sit down and read your book," Marry said, she patted my cheek and went back to re-arranging the books on the check-in cart.

"Yes Ma'am," I said, walking over to a table in the back, where there was a fire burning.

I smiled to myself as I got comfy in the big chair, and started to read _Pride and Prejudice._

I read silently to myself, sitting there enjoying the book I was reading.

"Uh, Excuse me, Ma'am?" I hadn't heard anyone, and it was just a soft whisper, so I thought he might be talking to someone else. I kept reading, I was halfway through the book, and I didn't want to stop now. "Ma'am," he said again, this time I looked up, And into the eyes of a god.

I was startled, why was he talking to plain old me?

"Uh, yes?" I said, setting my book down.

"You, uh, Kind of sat down in my seat," he whispered, running his long pale fingers through his bronze disheveled hair. He looked like Adonis.

"Oh, I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean to, if I'd of known I wouldn't have sat here, sorry…" I trailed off, looking into his golden eyes…wait gold eyes? That means he's a…a vampire. That's the first time I looked at him correctly, I eyed him up and down. His designer clothes; he was tall, about 6 feet, and was slender, but muscular also.

He cleared his voice, probably wondering why I was checking him out and also because I wasn't out of my chair; wait no, his chair.

"S-sorry, I'm leaving…" I stood up, grabbed my book and purse and started to walk away, when _he_ grabbed my arm. "What, did I take something…?" I asked, I was confused as to why he grabbed my arm.

"You don't have to go, I wouldn't mind company," he whispered, he was so close, just inches away. His glorious face was just two inches from mine. My breath hitched, and I became light-headed, well light-headed for a vampire.

"Uh…" I barely opened my mouth when my phone started to ring, causing me to jump. I fished through my Gucci designer purse trying to find my phone. I finally found it, and excused myself while I answered it.

"Hello?" I breathed, I was out of breath.

"Bella? Hey it's me, Megan. I was just calling to tell you I have to go, Damien called me and said he needs me to come over as soon as possible," Damien was Megan's human boyfriend, they were cute together. "And I finished your profile also, so when you get home log in and I'm sure you will have some hits! You already had five when I was making it!!" she squealed, happy to see me getting 'hits' from people I didn't know!

"Okay, well call me when you are done, and Megan," I faintly heard a yes, "I don't think I will need that website thing anymore…" I smiled, remembering the guy behind me. I heard her say "What?!" and then I hung up on her, I wanted to get back to mystery man!

"Okay, I'm finished," I sighed, walking back to…wait what was his name? I defiantly needed to learn more about this guy.

He chuckled softly, and shook his head.

"What?" I was confused now.

"You know, being who we are, I can still hear you," he laughed, and that kind of made me mad. Ugh, men are so shallow!

I grabbed my stuff and stormed out of the Library. Marry tried to ask me what was wrong, but I ignored her. I heard someone yell my name, but ignored them as well. I need to just clear my head.

"Bella, Bella please I'm sorry!" wait, who was sorry? Whoever this was didn't do anything. I turned around, and immediately regretted it. It was _him_.

"What do you want?! Wait, how do you know my name?" I was furious, and let me tell you, it's not pretty when I'm angry. I kept on walking, going back to my apartment.

"Well, I wanted to say I was sorry, and to, uh, ask you out? And I know your name because I heard someone say it to you…" he trailed off; he was obviously not telling me something.

"Well I don't…Wait what? You want to ask _me_ out? What why?" I turned around and stopped walking, and that caught him off guard, and he collided with me, knocking me to the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, holding out his hand to help me up. I really wanted to grab his hand, but I was going to play hard to get. Yeah, that's my plan; play hard to get. I shook my head, ignored his hand and got up. He looked hurt, but he brushed that off and his face turned into a wide grin.

"Okay, if you want to make it up to me, _and_ go out. Pick me up at 7. No later and no earlier. If you knock on my door before or after then I won't go." I smirked, and then left him standing there with an even bigger grin on his face if possible.

Ugh, what have I done?! I don't even know his name, but he knows mine. Oh my gosh, I'm in so much trouble!

But if he does what I told him not to, then I won't have to go! Yeah, so let's hope he comes late! Good plan Bella, good plan. I smiled as I let myself into my apartment.


End file.
